Sonic horror: The girl who cried a lullaby
by silverflare101
Summary: A sonic horror story about a little girl ghost who is looking to kill a certain someone to avenge her dead parents. Who is she after? Read to find out...


The moon was like a huge light bulb surrounded by a dark ocean in the sky, shining a yellow mist upon the grey clouds. Two figures were walking up a rocky path, reflecting shadows of a high metal fence, swaying old trees and bushes, leading to a old, stone mansion that looked over 200 years old because of its design and the way it was decaying. "Luke, a-are you sure this place is safe? What if the legend is true?" A teenage girl with long blond hair and green lime eyes asked her boyfriend, slowly following him up the front stairs. She wore a pink tank top covered with a black jacket, blue jeans, pink boots and had a creamy tan. She looked around, noticing every shadow and noise was like in a horror movie. She quivered at the thought of some kind of werewolf jumping out and attacking them or zombie rising from one of the graves lined up along the path the walked past. She shivered from feeling a cold chill going down her spine, as the deck's floor boards creaked as they walked over them. "Don't worry Sandy, as long as I'm here, no blood thirsty, physco is gonna get ya!" He replied with a grin as he turned back to his girlfriend. Luke had silver spiky hair, untidy, like he hadn't brushed it. Light blue eyes, a light creamy tan and had some black earring's in his ears. He wore a light green shirt, black jeans and brown boots. Sandy frowned at him as he winked at her, trying to look all tough. Luke turned back and started back up the stairs again, with Sandy closely following him. When he reached the front porch, she crashed into the back of him, spending too much time looking at the surroundings. "Watch out, okay." He warned her. "You'll ruin my hair." He started to feel the top of hair with his right hand.  
>"Not much really to ruin." She added sarcastically as she gazed at his messy hair.<p>

They both looked around on the porch. It wasn't very big, it was even hard for them both to stand side by side with each other. The railing around it was a dark brown wood which looked hideous with splinters hanging off it. But after a quick look around they both paused in fear when the saw the door. It was big, brown and had door handles that looked like demon heads made of a black metal. But the one thing that startled them the most was a note carved on the door in some kind of kiddish writing. It was quite strange how everything else looked old and the writing on the door looked very new. Was it supposed to be noticeable? They both gazed at it, reading it out loud.  
>"Those who do bad, deserve to be dead. With the tune of a song, the cemetery is where you'll tread. Opening this door, you are a threat. Your tears of pain, will be drops of red sweat. Living in sorrow and only knowing pain, your tears of sadness will fall like rain. I'll will avenge them both until i am ready, I'll keep my knife sharp and steady. I will kill you no matter what you try to say, kill the one whose hair is grey." Sandy stepped back from the door as she finished reading. "Luke. I want to go home." She told him as she shivered in fear. He looked back at her and laughed.<br>"Hahahaha, that is the most childish thing i have ever read, Hahaha!" He reached for the door handle, shaking his head in over confidence, until something grabbed him. It was Sandy. "What are you doing'?" He shouted as he looked back at her. Her eyes were closed and though it was dark, he could see tears falling down her cheeks. She was scared, he could feel her hand shaking as she held his arm. She bit her lip as she looked up at him with her soft green eyes twitching with fear. "Please, can we go. I've had enough, i want to go home." She whispered to him as she tugged on his arm.  
>"I don't want anything to happen to us, especially you." His eyes were wide as he looked down at her. To him she was his angel, she had a beautiful face and her eyes were so big and compassionate. She was so fragile. Though after a few more seconds he looked away, pulling his arm free of her grip. He laughed under his breath as he turned towards the door again. A kind of sarcastic laugh, mixed with pity.<br>"Listen to me, this thing is nothing more than a freaking lie and i really hate lies. It's against my nature to leave a story unfinished." She shook her head at him as he again reached for the handle. "Than why are you lying to me?" He looked back at her curiously, than he dropped his head in shame after he realized what she had said.  
>"I know you just want to do this to prove you're the best at school, just so you can get that stupid spot on the football team. It's not worth it. To me, you're the best guy in the world. You're my everything, my hero, my role model and i love you!" He continued to look at her with the handle in his hand. He closed his eyes and whispered to her.<br>"Nothing will happen." She gasped as he opened the door, it squeaked incredibly loud. It sounded like Luke on the trumpet in music class. She covered her ears with her hands and shouted in pain. She felt blood drip out of ear. Her ears were bleeding from the sound. Luke trembled abit from the shock of how loud the door actually was. It was like being inside a lightning bolt when it struck the earth. The door was fully opened now, with a thunderous slam when it hit the wall beside it. Sandy shook and swallowed as she peered inside the door from where she was. She thought bats would come flying out or red eyes would just appear. But no, it was just...Dark. Nothing, but a black shadow was behind the door. Luke rolled his eyes as he saw Sandy stepping back, mumbling something. Luke swallowed and walked forward.  
>"See ya in a few." He waved back at her as he stepped into the darkness. She twitched a little, than reached out her hand, shouting.<br>"NO, LUKE COME BACK." There was silence, even the wind was soundless. She started to cry again. She wondered was he just playing a joke or was he gone.

"Okay, very funny. Come back out now!" She yelled out at the door. She walked towards the wooden door, reaching out her hand, though keeping one at her chest. Her heart was pounding a million times a minute. In fact, all you could hear was her breathing and her heart beat.  
>"Okay, you've proved your point. Now just come out and we can go..." Just than...<br>"ARHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a scream, a scream of a boy, a scream of pain and suffering. It was...  
>"LUUUUUKE! Sandy shouted out. Suddenly the door shut right in front of her, slamming like the sound of a drum being hit by a stick, only 20 times louder. She banged at the door, screaming. "LUKE, LUKE, LUKE!" But all she heard in response was a tune. A tune sung like it was a little girl. A lullaby?<br>"NAA NA NA NAA NAAA NAAA!" She moved from the door, so frightened she was completely white. The voice continued on.  
>"My mummy and daddy are still gone, your not the one i want. But i do like your blood, i wonder if this hurt or this or maybe this." Sandy wanted to run, but her legs felt like iron. She hoped it was just a nightmare or perhaps a movie. But it wasn't.<br>"I-i-it's true! Sh-she-she's real!" She fell to her knees, tears pouring down like rain from her face. Her black eyeliner smudging around her face making her tears look as if she were crying black tears like a demon would. She was still, like she was dead. Her pupils were small and she was colorless. Than all of sudden, something from under the door emerging, spilling out like a shadow. It surrounded her knees and hands, making them look black. She picked her hands up and when she realized what it was she screamed.  
>"ARHHHHHH!" It was blood, real warm, red blood. Another cold chill went down her back, this time it was painful. It felt like a blade cutting into her flesh. She was frozen. So confused and so scared.<p>

"No, this isn't real, wake up, just wake up!" She tried to convince herself, but than something had been dropped on her shoulder, which snapped her out of the shocked trance. It felt slimy, but solid and weighed about 3-4 pounds. She hesitated, than turned slowly towards it. It was moving and felt familiar. Like a familiar touch, Luke's touch. She smiled. It was all a joke. She laughed behind her cries. She started to wipe her tears with her sleeves.  
>"You idiot, i was so scared. If you do that again, I'm so gonna kill..." She turned around and saw his hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw...nothing. It was just his hand. She screamed again and crawled away, knocking it off her shoulder. There it was, moving around on the ground. Nerves, veins, bones and blood. Everything was there. She was backed into a corner, struggling to breathee and feeling lost.<br>"W-whats g-going o-on?" She asked as her hands covered her mouth in shock as she stood up slowly. But than, she couldn't move nor talk. She couldn't do anything, except stop her heart beating. She started to gasp, she felt like she had been turned inside out. Her world started to spin and become a blur. She was so scared. "Whats going on?" She thought as she fell to her knees, unable to breathe. She was grabbing on to her heart while she tried to get air, but she couldn't get anything. Her mouth started to foam and her tears fell like a water fall.  
>"GOD, Please i don't wanna die!" She pleaded in her mind as her head hit the ground in slow motion, cracking the side of it open, spilling and mixing blood with his. Her eyes were wide open, but all she could see was a blur. Feel only blood as she stiffened, but all she heard around her was the same deadly song. "NAA NA NA NAA NAAA Naa!" Than everything faded black and became silent.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked, i tried to make it a thriller as best as i could. The sonic characters will be in the next chapter, please review if you liked this! See ya =)<strong>


End file.
